Talk:Creddie/@comment-3199802-20101122045325/@comment-1955802-20101122092653
@Rachim Good for you for posting that link! I read it. Here is the meat of what Dan said about the episode and the fans: "...I felt I should respond to the fans who weren't happy. I'd like to respond to the 3 issues: The On-Air Promos If you felt you were mislead by the promos for iStart A Fan War, you're right – I totally agree with you. But as I've told you guys before, I have no control over the promos. I see them on TV just like you see them on TV. I freakin' love Nickelodeon. Everyone there is really nice, smart, supportive, and they're great to me. But I don't always agree with everything they do. The team who makes the promos is extremely talented – they do awesome work. But sometimes, I think the promos reveal too much about the episodes. I don't like it when the promos reveal the whole basic plot, or when they show too many of the big, major moments. When that happens with a promo, I feel like it becomes a spoiler. When I saw the first promo for iStart A Fan War, I thought it was good. But I also felt it was misleading, because it was giving fans the impression that the whole "Seddie vs. Creddie" thing would be resolved in some way. I knew that the episode didn't do that, so the promo concerned me. I felt like it was leading the fans to believe something was going to happen that really wasn't. Since I now know that some of you did feel mislead by the promos, I will talk to my bosses at the network and let them know. They care about the fans a lot, so I'm sure they'll appreciate the feedback. "Making Fun" of Fans If you're an enthusiastic iCarly fan, and you felt that iStart A Fan War was making fun of you (in a mean way), please don't feel that way! The writers and I love the iCarly super-fans! Sure, the episode was a parody of some iCarly fans, but only a very specific type – the type of fans who fight bitterly and are mean to each other – the ones who take the whole Creddie vs. Seddie thing too far, and actually get verbally abusive with others who don't agree with them. Those are the fans we were parodying – the mean "fighty" ones. But they only make up like 0.0000000001% of iCarly fans. And honestly, we don't dislike those fans. We just think they'd be a lot happier if they'd calm down a little bit. :) Do you act like the psycho fans you saw in the episode? Probably not. More than likely, you're just a normal person who feels passionate about iCarly. If you are, then you're not the kind of fan we were parodying. But if you're the type who would actually get into a physical confrontation with someone over Creddie vs. Seddie (or write nasty comments online), then yeah, we were making fun of that kind of behavior. But even so, we didn't mean it in a mean-spirited way. On Saturday Night Live, they're always making fun of the President of the United States, other politicians, and celebrities… but that doesn't mean that the SNL producers, writers, or actors are trying to hurt those people's feelings. SNL is a comedy, so sometimes they parody people, but it's all meant in good fun. Parody is an exaggeration of behavior. I hope this explains things to any fans who felt the episode was mocking them. Unless you're a crazy, extreme fan who gets in fights with other fans and hates anyone who disagrees with you, we weren't mocking you. If you just love iCarly (for any reason), WE LOVE YOU. Still, if you felt offended, then I'll take the blame, and I'm sorry. My goal always is to make you laugh, smile, and have a fun time – not make you feel angry or hurt. ..."